A Sirius Christmas Carol
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: After the deaths of Remus and Tonks, Sirius isolates himself from everyone else. It takes a visit from four spirits for Sirius to realize the mistake he has been making. A Sirius adaptation to A Christmas Carol. Sirius/Hermione. AU.


Title: A Sirius Christmas Carol

Disclaimer: I own neither the brilliant work of JK Rowling nor the work of Mr. Charles Dickens.

Summary: After the deaths of Remus and Tonks, Sirius isolates himself from everyone else. It takes a visit from four spirits for Sirius to realize the mistake he has been making. A Sirius adaptation to A Christmas Carol. Sirius/Hermione. AU.

Rating: T

Written for: Challenge at Hermionesirius

Warnings: Swearing, very mild sexual content.

Words: 7294

Everyday it was the same repetitive, tedious, never-ending work at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He wondered why he even decided to become a healer, he wasn't the happiest of blokes, who pranced around with a bleeding heart, trying to save every idiotic person who tried to blow their feet up. He hated his job, from the smell of the Hospital, the witless patients, the long hours, and of course the pay wasn't so great. The pay was okay, it wasn't as if he actually needed to work, but at least the Hospital offered him isolation from everyone else.

He truly didn't know when he began to delve into his depression. Maybe it was the countless deaths he witnessed in the war, maybe it was watching the Weasley's cry over their brilliant son, or just maybe it was watching his best mate and his wife die in each others arms. The deaths of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks affected him more than he let on. Nights after nights, he dreamt of their pale cold faces staring back at him, he couldn't take it. He couldn't bare looking at anyone, especially his godson, who always had little Teddy in his arms.

It wasn't Azkaban, the veil, or the repeated unforgivable curses that broke Sirius Black, it was the death of another brother, who again, left behind a kid with no parents. How could they be so selfish? Leaving behind so many people, who cared and loved them beyond measure.

The isolation didn't happen over night, but gradually Sirius began pulling away from people he knew loved him. It satisfied him in a weird sadistic way to watch the love leave their eyes. He didn't deserve their love anymore, he didn't deserve anything, not after the death of Remus. The only being that he was still connected to was Kreacher. Yes, he hated the house elf beyond measure, but somehow his low croaky mutterings reminded Sirius of the days when Remus was alive. How both of them would snort in laughter at Kreacher's attempts at servitude. But he still mercilessly hated the elf, no matter the little comfort the elf brought him.

He sat alone in his grand office at St. Mungo's, ever since he joined, Sirius had earned a reputation for being the best healer St. Mungo's has seen since Dilys Derwent. Sirius neither cared for the praise, nor did he like it. The reason he chose healing as a profession after the war was due to Remus' and Tonks' deaths. He didn't want anyone to die anymore, he just wanted to save the lives of his annoying patients.

Even though Sirius' saved hundreds of people, he was vastly unpopular. Maybe it was due to the scowl that was permanently attached to his face, or the horrible way he treated his patients. Most of the time Sirius either yelled at his patients or berate them on how stupid they are, but no matter his attitude, they came anyways, because they knew he was the best. Sirius monopolized St. Mungo's, no other healer was as quick and sufficient as he was.

His gray eyes tiredly looked around his office, trying to find that blasted Christmas Card Harry had posted him earlier, inviting him over to Godric's Hallow for his Christmas Party. Even though he usually ignored this invitations, Sirius always kept them, and to lose one was unbearable to him. Harry's Christmas cards and Hermione's usual letters were one of the things that brought Sirius comfort, even though he never answered them. Sirius had always wondered why Hermione wrote to him monthly, it wasn't as if he actually bothered to answer her letters and him and Hermione weren't exactly close; maybe she felt pity for him as did everyone else. And Hermione being the Saint that she was, believed that she needed to save him. Well, he didn't need to be saved, he was content with his life.

Grimacing slightly at the crumpled card, Sirius pocketed the note. Yawning, he reached for his robes, and hurriedly put them on. Sirius needed to get home, his head was killing him, he pulled another twenty four hours in St. Mungo's and he didn't have it in him to stay awake another minute. Since it was Christmas Eve, he'd be able to spend all of Christmas day sleeping. The only great thing about Christmas was that he was able to sleep the whole day, without any interruption. Thank Merlin for Christmas.

Yawning again, he apparated to Grimmauld. The dark dreary presence of Grimmauld welcomed him. He walked though the halls which were contaminated with pictures of his family who all sneered or cursed at him in welcome. What a great life! Without bothering to eat, Sirius past by the kitchen, and headed straight for his bedroom.

Pulling his healer robes off and without removing his shoes, Sirius jumped on the rumpled bed, which Kreacher purposefully forgot to make, one day he would seriously consider experimenting muggle surgery on Kreacher. Just as Sirius' head hit the bed, he noticed something peculiar on his bedside table. A small package wrapped in gold and red paper, lay still on his table. Sirius was positive that it wasn't there when he left yesterday. Lifting his head up a little, Sirius reached for the small package. Examining the present carefully, Sirius noticed a small card attached to the box. All it said was "Happy Christmas", frowning and wondering which owl could pass his heavy wards, he opened the present. Inside was a _tea set_. Which idiot would send him a bloody tea set? Groaning, Sirius set the tea set aside, not noticing the little note that lay inside one of the cups.

As soon as his head hit the pillow again, Sirius was out in a coma like sleep. It could been hours, or maybe a couple of days, and Sirius slowly stirred. He thought he heard clanking.

"Fucking Kreacher… I swear I'll skin that house elf alive," mumbled Sirius, as he gradually awoke from his deep slumber. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that the windows of his bedroom was opened. Odd. He didn't remember opening his windows, nor did he actually have the energy to do so. Yawning Sirius made to get up to close the windows, which a shadowy figure approached him. Quickly Sirius made to reach for his wand, if this was Kreacher's idea of a joke, he would truly kill the elf today. His wand at the ready Sirius stepped near the shadow, the earlier sleep quickly vanishing.

"Skin a house elf? Damn Sirius, you are one sadistic Black!" boomed a voice, that sounded so frightenly familiar that Sirius had to take a step back. His heart pounding in his chest wildly. It couldn't be, not him, no.

The shadowed figure approached him, his hood falling back to reveal the face of James Potter. Sirius clutched his chest. _It couldn't be._

Tears welled painfully in his eyes. James. _His brother_. James.

The same hazel eyes, the long untidy hair, the same pointed face, stared back at him solemnly.

"Sirius," James' voice murmured again.

Leaning against the side of the table, Sirius watched the figure of James transfixed, unable to comprehend the fact that James was here.

"Am I dead?" Sirius asked, hoping that he would be able to join James, Remus, Tonks, and Lily; wherever they were.

James laughed, and Sirius remembered it was exactly the same as he last heard it.

"No mate. You are not dead," James grimaced, "Well, not yet, actually. But hopefully we will rectify that!"

Sirius watched James, a frown creasing his forehead. "Not yet?" asked Sirius.

He watched as James' eyes darted toward the windows. "Listen mate, I don't have enough time. So I'll get straight to it. Tonight you will have three sprits visit you. They will each show you something of your past, present, and future. Pay very careful attention Padfoot, while you have only witnessed your own suffering, you have not seen what the others had to go through. You only cared about your own miseries, not only that, you have ignored your godson, who loves you like his own father, and his pretty friend who is dreadfully in love with you. Tonight these spirits will attempt to make you see the errors of your ways, to make you change back in to the Sirius you used to be. If not, well you will write your own demise my friend,"

Sirius listened but didn't comprehend. _Three spirits? His past, present, and future?_

"James, what are you talking about?"

James smiled wistfully, "Always the inattentive one, aren't you Padfoot? I'll always wonder how you managed to twelve N.E.W.T's. But be prepared to have three other spirits invade your privacy,"

Sirius stared at James unblinking, still not understanding. "But wha-"

"Just promise me one last thing Sirius. Write back to Harry, he really misses you. I chose you as his godfather for a reason. You are and always have been my best man, now prove it to Harry," and with that note, the figure of James Potter disappeared into the darkness.

Sirius blinked, his head falling in shame. He didn't deserve it. None of it. Harry deserved so much more than what Sirius could give him. Harry needed a real godfather, not someone who purposefully ignored his letters. Shame tore at Sirius' heart as he remembered the Christmas invitation Harry had sent him earlier, and busily, Sirius had crumpled it up.

His jaw clenching in pain, Sirius sat back down on the bed. Tears stung his eyes but he refused to let them drop. Unknowingly, Sirius lay back down on the bed, sleep overtaking him once more.

The clinking sound of heels awoke Sirius from his slumber, and groaning loudly, he wondered aloud which arsehole decided to interrupt his sleep again.

The said arsehole cleared her throat, and at once Sirius sat him, his eyes widening, as he took in the form of Professor McGonagall.

Her lips were tightened, her hair pulled back into a tight bun, and her arms were crossed across her breasts. "Get up, Sirius. We have places to go and people to see," she huffed at him.

And strangely Sirius felt as if he was about to be given detention. Muttering to himself, Sirius got out of the bed, knowing that this was probably a dream, and he won't remember any of it tomorrow.

He watched as she held out her pale ghostly hand, beckoning him silently to take it. Hesitantly Sirius' hand brushed hers and as soon as his hand made contact with her icy one, Sirius felt a swooping sensation in his stomach. They were pelting downward.

At last when they landed, Sirius looked around and instantly recognized the place. Godric's Hallow! They were near Jam- Harry's Cottage. Sighing Sirius looked toward McGonagall for direction. She didn't look back at him, but waved her hand, and in an instant the side of the cottage disappeared, but the four people inside didn't seem to notice.

In awe, Sirius stepped closer, his heart hammering painfully in his chest. He remembered that Christmas, it was the Christmas before James and Lily died, the last happy Christmas before Azkaban, his happiest Christmas. He watched as James, Lily, Remus, and the younger, happier, more youthful version of himself roared with laughter, at a joke that he had told, years ago. Harry sat sleepily in his lap, while Lily and James were cuddled in the sofa, and Remus lay on the floor laughing. His heart clenched as he watched them, himself, his _past. _How blissfully happy they all were, not knowing the dreadful things that were coming their way.

A tear slid down his face as he watched them. How he longed to bring that day back. Just one more chance at redemption, and he would change everything.

Sirius noticed that McGonagall had been watching him, quickly he wiped the stray tears from his face, looking toward her. She sighed and smiled sadly at him, and again she held out her hand for him to take.

Not hesitating this time, Sirius quickly touched her hand. And again, he felt the swooping sensation in his stomach. They handed this time in his own home, but with distinct differences. They were in the Kitchen in Grimmauld Place. A flickering light was lit near the dinning table, and two people occupied it. At once Sirius recognized them. Hermione and himself.

They were seated next to each other conversing quietly. Hermione was sipping tea, while he had a goblet of brandy in his hand.

Sirius couldn't remember exactly what the conversation had been about, but something about the way Hermione repeatedly smiled, made something click in the back of his head. He just didn't know what.

Sirius watched as the figure of himself, threw his head back in laughter and something Hermione said, and watched adoringly as Hermione blushed. _She always did have a pretty blush. _

Then all of the sudden the tea cup fell slid from Hermione's grasp, and crashed in the floor. He watched as Hermione blanched, and watched as his doppelganger smile reassuringly at her and waved his wand. In an instant the tea cup was repaired, and Hermione smiled again.

Then his barking voice spoke "At least, now you know what to get me for Christmas next year!"

Something stirred in Sirius' mind. And suddenly it came to him. The tea set was sent by Hermione. Poor girl still thought she owed him. Shaking his head slightly Sirius turned to McGonagall, who as usual was watching him silently. Again, she held out her hand for him to take, but this time Sirius didn't take it. He was slightly confused.

"Why this memory?" he asked McGonagall.

Her lips pressed together, and she seemed to be holding back a smile. McGongall smiling, it must be the end of the world.

"The girl has been in love with you for ages, Sirius. It's time you open your eyes and look around,"

And without waiting for Sirius' respond, McGonagall grabbed his arm, and again they were off.

Sirius was ready to look at the next memory, but realized McGonagall wasn't with him anymore. He was standing in front of his present bedroom, alone.

It took Sirius a while to work up the nerve to get back to bed. Everything was jumbling in his mind. Was this real? Had James' spirit actually visited him? Did Hermione love him? How could she? She didn't even know him. They were practically strangers to each other. How could Hermione love a man such as him; broken, defeated, and bitter?

His body sagged against the bed as he slowly closed his eyes. He wondered what other surprises awaited him. His mind troubled, Sirius fell asleep again with a deep frown creasing his forehead.

Again, Sirius was awakened. This time it was not by clanking or clicking, but by the smell of the most delicious foods. Mince pies, apple tarts, roasted turkey, honey-glazed ham, mashed potatoes, and treacle pies. Sirius mouth watered. He had denied himself good food for years. Preferring to eat the washed up junk from St. Mungo's or Kreacher's horrible cooking. He vaguely wondered if Kreacher had prepared this in an attempt to poison him.

Opening his eyes slowly, he saw that his bedroom was covered in food. "What the bloody fuck?" groaned Sirius, as his hands made contact with some whipped cream. "Kreacher! What the bloody hell is this!!!?" roared Sirius.

"Now now, Sirius. You can't give that mangy house-elf credit for my mum's cooking can you?" said a familiar voice.

Sirius looked up, his mouth opened as he took in the form of Fred Weasley, smiling jovially at him.

"Fred? Is that you?" he asked in wonderment. He wasn't surprised anymore, he had been surprised enough this night.

"Why yes, my good sir. It is I Fred Fabion Weasley, at your service!" beamed Fred.

Sirius sighed. They were off on another adventure. This was getting tiring.

"Alright, where are we going?"

Fred grinned even more widely. "Eagar are we? But I must warn you Sirius. Some of the things you are about to see will disturb you greatly," warned Fred, as he held out his hand for Sirius to take.

Sirius didn't hesitate to take hold of Fred's hand which seemed more warmer than McGonagall's. Again the swooping sensation filled his stomach as Sirius landed on a street he had ever seen. He supposed that it was probably one of the residential areas in Hogsmeade, but why would Fred bring him here of all places?

Just as he was about to ask Fred why he had brought him here, Sirius received his answer. With a wave of his hand, the walls of the house disappeared and inside he saw the bushy haired figure of Hermione Granger wrapping a small box in golden and red paper. She looked more beautiful than Sirius had ever seen her. Her curls were not exactly bushy anymore, instead they curled more finely than ever, her eyes were still the inquisitive brown they always were, and even from here, Sirius could see that she filled out in more than one place.

Sirius felt a swooping sensation in his stomach and he vaguely wondered if Fred was leading him somewhere else. But no, he was standing outside Hermione's house. Gazing at her like a love-struck teenager.

The cold hand of Fred clapping him on the back awoke him from his reverie.

"Finally opened your eyes huh, Sirius?" winked Fred. He held out his hand in invitation to Sirius to take. "One more stop mate, and then you see _him_,"

Sirius noticed Fred shiver when he said _him_. It looked to be more out of disgust than fear. Sirius raised his eyebrows, but Fred shook him off.

Another swooping sensation, that was not caused by Hermione, and Sirius was hurled towards a different house, which he immediately recognized. _Harry's Cottage_.

A wave of Fred's hand and the walls on the house disappeared, allowing Sirius to see everything. In a small kitchen stood a woman with red hair, hustling and bustling about the kitchen and muttering under her breath. And then he saw his godson. The man he neglated for three years now. Sirius felt something churn in his chest.

He watched as the figure of Harry entered the kitchen and hugged his wife from behind. And Ginny turned and hugged Harry back. Sirius noticed that there was a noticeable bump on Ginny's stomach. She was _pregnant_! Harry was going to be a father!?

Happiness swelled through Sirius as he watched Harry lean in to kiss her. They reminded him so much of James and Lily, it hurt to look at them, but it was harder to look away. Just as Sirius was about to advert his eyes, he heard Harry speak to Ginny's womb.

"Hello little Sirius. Have you been a good boy for mommy?" Harry murmured.

Sirius suddenly had trouble breathing. Why would Harry name a child after him? Why? His jaw clenched, and he truly wished he hadn't ignored those letters. Hell, half of Harry's letters were saved unopened, Sirius didn't have the heart to throw them away.

His eyes followed Fred, who for the first time tonight was frowning.

"Look Sirius, even though you have ignored them for three years, they still love you. Harry is naming his first son after you, and yet you have no idea. If you had cared to open any of Harry's letters you would've known already," Fred paused, his eyes were glinting with sadness. It was unnatural that the man who was devoted to laughter look sad. "There is one more thing you ought to see and Harry purposely hid this from you, because he thought you wouldn't care,"

Fred held out his hand and Sirius took it. They were soaring again and this time they landed in a tiny ward. He'd never been here before, but it looked strikingly familiar. On the corner of the ward stood a small twin sized bed. If Sirius' hadn't been looking so intently at the bed, he would have missed the figure laying on it.

The frail boy who lay on the bed seemed so small, so skinny that you could easily make out the indents of his bones, he had mousy colored hair, and very pale skin. Immediately Sirius felt his heart ache. Why wasn't the boy in a proper Hospital?

His gray eyes turned to Fred. "Who is he?"

Fred sighed, closing his eyes, "Teddy Lupin,"

A blinding light hit his eyes and Fred was gone. Sirius was alone in his bedroom, his eyes still widened in horror.

__

Teddy Lupin.

Remus' son.

But why was he there? Why was the little boy locked up in that ward? Sirius ran his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth. No matter what he did, he couldn't get the picture of the frail boy out of his mind. Remus' son, locked away in a private ward.

Unknowingly Sirius sat on the edge of his bed, his long hair covering his face, his shoulders shook, as he tried to hold back the sobs.

__

What had he done?

Not only did he fail Harry, he also failed Remus' son. Was this the price of his isolation? To find out everything from a dream. Was it even a dream anymore, or was this fate's way of opening his eyes.

He didn't know, all he knew was that he needed more answers. Sirius got up quickly and reached for his robes, and right when he was about to stride out the door, a cold sneering voice stopped him. Sirius froze.

__

Severus Snape.

The fates were truly torturing him, if they sent Snape to teach him a lesson. Sirius didn't want to turn back and look at the greasy haired potion's master, but he knew he probably had no choice. Fixing his cruelest sneer, Sirius turned to face Severus Snape, and seeing him, Sirius gasped.

__

What the bloody fuck?

There stood Severus Snape, tall, proud, and _handsome_ (or as handsome as he can be). His hair was no longer greasy, he no longer slouched, and the worst part was he was dressed in white. Sirius was reminded of a demented angel.

"Black, do not waste my time by gaping at me. I have better things to do on Christmas then show you your future!" snapped Snape.

Snape was still the bastard he was, death surely hadn't changed him.

"Shouldn't you be dressed in black wearing the devil's horns?" asked Sirius sarcastically, sneering at Snape.

Snape's lip curled, "I may have been a bastard Black, but at least I've never neglected the people I care about. You act like your depression is based on Lupin dying, well grow the fuck up Black! Since you are so obsessed with yourself you failed to notice that Lupin's son is dying. Didn't you become a healer to stop people from dying, then why the hell aren't you helping Lupin's son!? You are an ungrateful bastard Black, and you always will be!" Snape paused, his fury evident in his coal black eyes. "Do you know what I would do to be in your place? If I had so many people who loved me, I would be a happy man. Did you ever wonder why I was so alone and depressed in Hogwarts? It was because I wasn't loved. Not by my mother, father, nor friends. All I had was myself. But you aren't like me Black. You have every single family member at your beck and call and you still go on ignoring them! Does that make you feel important Black? Does it make you feel good to come back to this dreadful house everyday and look upon the face of your blasted house-elf, instead of a beautiful wife? What is it Black? Do you hate life that much, if so, then why don't you kill yourself? Why are you hurting so many people? If I were them, I'd hate you!" Snape said vehemently.

And for the first time in his life, Sirius agreed with Snape. He felt his shoulders sag, his strength and reserve all gone, he had no more fight within him. He needed to see Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Teddy; especially Teddy.

"I'll go! I am going right now! Fuck, did this really happen because of me?" asked Sirius with a broken voice that pleaded to deny his questions.

But Snape's sneer grew more pronounced. "Yes Black. You caused this, and by hell you better fix this, or I'll personally make sure your afterlife is a living hell!"

Sirius watched as Snape glided towards him, he didn't have enough time to reach for his wand, so he pulled his fist back and aimed a punch at Snape. Again the snooping sensation and Sirius landed with a very painful thug on moist ground.

It was raining heavily and the air smelled of _death_. Death? How could you smell death.

Snape smiled cruelly, "Yes Black. Death is something you can smell, taste, and feel. It's presence is undeniable and it's shock is endless. Look over there," Snape pointed a hand toward the left of the cemetery. "Look at Potter and his wife, crying over Lupin's boy that you failed to save," Snape laughed. "I've always told you Black, that you will amount to nothing. Now look what you've done, you tore apart a loving family,"

Deathly still, Sirius watched Harry and Ginny along with countless others crying over the small graves. Tears slid down his own eyes, and for once he didn't care who saw, not even Snape. Sirius watched them crying, his heart shredding itself into a thousand pieces.

__

What had he done? He was responsible for this. If only he hadn't shut himself out, none of this would have happened.

Clenching his fists together, Sirius turned to look at Snape, who was looking smug. Hatefully Sirius asked "Why didn't anyone tell me? Why was Teddy so ill?"

For the first time in his life, Sirius saw a flicker of emotion running in Snape's eyes, but as soon as he saw it, it was gone. "Potter didn't want to put any burden's on you. He didn't think you would care anyway. Since you so rightfully ignored your godson, why would you care about Lupin's child? Potter took it upon himself to admit Lupin's boy to a private Hospital. The Granger girl looks after him sometimes, but it's useless. Potter has paid lots of Healers worldwide, but nothing. Even though I hate you Black, I must admit you have talent in healing. You are probably the only healer who could have revived that boy back to life. But since you are so dreadfully attached to yourself, you were blind to everything around you,"

Sirius said nothing, his head hung in shame, he had the strongest urge to hurt something, hurt someone, anyone. _Why?_

"I am not done Black. Save your self-pity for later! Pull yourself together! We have one more stop!"

Without Sirius' permission, Snape grabbed hold of Sirius' shoulders and hurled him to another cemetery, where only one headstone was visible.

Snape silently signaled Sirius to approach it.

Fearfully Sirius approached the gravestone. His heart stopped.

__

R.I.P Sirius Black

St. Mungo's Greatest Healer

"St. Mungo's greatest healer? No beloved godfather, or beloved husband, or father eh?" Snape sneered, "You are a waste of life Black, you amounted to nothing!" Snape let out a cackle. "How does it feel to see your grave so alone, so isolated? Feels bad, doesn't it? You were isolated in your life and soon you will be isolated in death. Not even your beloved _best mates _would want you now," Snape began to laugh.

A horrible ringing laughter that pierced Sirius' ears. Anger bubbled inside Sirius; the forgotten fury, resentment, and hidden jealously Sirius had for Snape built up inside him, and in a flash Sirius ran to tackle the sneering man into the ground. Sirius wanted beat Snape within an inch of his afterlife. Just as he neared to tackle Snape. He disappeared.

And Sirius landed painfully on his bed.

Blinding light shined through his open windows, and Sirius was still in the clothes he wore last night, except for his robes which was right where he'd thrown it. The only difference was that his wand was on his bedside table. Had all of that been real? Was Teddy Lupin truly locked up in a private ward?

Not finishing that thought, Sirius jumped out of his bed, hurriedly put his cloak on, and dashed through the door. On his way out, he managed to kick Kreacher, who started grumbling at the sight of Sirius.

Quickly muttering a quick "scourgify", on himself, Sirius disapparated.

Opening his eyes, he took in the familiar Cottage that once belonged to James and Lily Potter, it was exactly the same as he'd seen it twenty years ago. The familiar ache in his chest came back.

__

It was now or never.

Cautiously he approached the small cottage. He heard laughter, shrieks, and yelling emanating from the cottage. The blissful sound of family. But how could they all have fun when Teddy was locked away in a private ward? Had Harry too forgotten about his godson? Hesitantly Sirius brushed his knuckles against the door. Closing his eyes he waited for the door to open.

A rush of warm sugary air hit his face, and the clicking of the door hit his ears, slowly Sirius opened his eyes. Just like the intoxicating smell of gingerbread cookies, Hermione stood in front of him, intoxicating him even further. His gray eyes held hers and he watched as a blush flushed against her cheeks. Without saying anything to him, she ushered him inside the house, her eyes guiltily darting back and forth.

He watched confusedly as Hermione quickly ran past him towards what Sirius believed to be the kitchen. Frowning slightly Sirius looked around the house, and suddenly he realized that every pair of eyes were glued to him. Harry, Ginny, and a little boy with neon blue colored hair gaped at him.

Harry seemed like the first person to recover. Closing his mouth slightly, Harry walked toward his godfather. His emerald eyes shined with tears, "You came," Harry's voice broke. "I can't believe it, Hermione really is the brightest witch of our age," cried Harry, as he hugged Sirius.

Sirius held Harry, the ache in his chest becoming a little bit more bearable. But something else was going on, something they all knew, and it involved Hermione.

Sirius broke Harry's hug, his gray eyes clouded with confusion. Harry's lip curled and was about to answer his unspoken question when Sirius felt two arms wrap tightly around him in a hug. Smiling Sirius hugged her back, it had been a while since he'd been hugged by anyone. Ginny's brown eyes looked back it him, and again he was reminded of Hermione.

"If you ever leave ignore us like that again. I will personally castrate you!" whispered Ginny fiercely, but the power of her threat lessened when tears rolled down her eyes.

Taking her in his arms again, Sirius murmured in her ear "Don't cry, Ginny,". Sirius locked eyes with Harry, "I am sorry for all of this, everything. I've been a fool all this time. Only focusing on my grieve. I am sorry," whispered Sirius sincerely.

Harry said nothing but smiled at Sirius warmly, and in an instant Sirius knew he was forgiven. Just then another thought rushed to his head. His momentary bliss forgotten, he remember why he came in the first place.

"Where is Teddy?" he asked, saddness clouding his face. "I want to visit him,"

Harry, like Hermione before him, shifted his eyes in the other direction. _They were hidding something._

"What is it?" snapped Sirius, his mind quickly jumping to the worst conclusions.

Harry abashed and muttered something inaudible. Sirius tried to make out the words, but a loud squeaky voice caught his attention instead.

"I AM OVER HERE!" yelled the neon headed boy. He looked about four, his eyes were a bright shade of green, and he distantly looked familiar. "You called me name, Mister!" yelled the boy again, this time his voice was softer.

Something clicked in the back of Sirius' head. Then he watched horrified as the boy's neon blue of the boys hair slowly began to turn black, his eyes slowly turned into the exact shade of gray as his own.

__

A Metamorphmagus.

Teddy Lupin.

The frail sick boy that Fred had shown him, stood in front of him, healthy as ever, his gray eyes shining brightly. He didn't understand.

Smiling slightly Sirius beckoned Teddy towards him and the boy ran towards him, wrapping his tiny little arms around his legs. Laughing Sirius picked him up.

"I am your Uncle Sirius, Teddy," murmured Sirius, ruffling Teddy's hair.

Teddy smiled even brighter. "I know! Aunti Hermione told me that you were coming today! She knew! And look, you came!"

Feeling more confused than ever, Sirius looked towards Harry, who wordless gestured him towards the kitchen, where Hermione hid.

Frowning Sirius put Teddy down, but not before ruffling his hair affectionately. Smiling, Sirius walked into the kitchen where Hermione sat alone in the battered chair, holding a blue bottle in her hands.

She looked up as he sat down opposite of her and by god did she smell good. Her curly brown hair hid her delicate face from his view, Sirius had the urge to run his hands through them. Fixing her with a blank stare, Sirius spoke "Care to explain, what is going on?"

Even if her curly hair was covering her face, Sirius knew that Hermione was blushing madly.

"Well," drawled Sirius.

Hermione looked up, her brown eyes sparkled with determination that drew him in. Her lips tighten and she spoke every word as if it pained her. "I had no other choice!" she snapped, her blushing gone. "You made me do it!" Her brown eyes glared at him, and Sirius felt his stomach drop a couple of inches. "You isolated yourself and kicked everyone out! Well, I am bloody tired of it, and so are Harry and Ginny! How can you keep as out. We all love you," she said the last part in a whisper, tears clouding her muddy orbs. "But you know that now don't you?"

Sirius neither confirmed nor denied it, instead he waited for her to continue.

"I was in Diagon Alley yesterday, visiting George to see how he was keeping up," At the mention of George, Sirius felt a spark of jealously. Hermione didn't notice, she went on, "He was showing me his new products and one of them captured my attention. It was a replica of the Patented Daydream Charms, only the difference was that, the caster can choose exactly what dream the drinker will have. An idea struck me and I brought it," Hermione peered up at Sirius, and still his expression was emotionless. "I went to St. Mungo's and I know Nancy. Your nurse who brings you your lunch at 4:30. I told her your story and she offered to fix the charm in your food," she cast her eyes down again, "Everything you saw tonight was created by me. James, McGonagall, Fred and Snape were created by me. Some of the memories were real and others were not," she paused, as if she needed to justify herself, "I did it for you. For your own good. Harry was suffering, Ginny was suffering, and Teddy was always asking about the Uncle who never came to visit him. And what could I do? Watch my best friends suffer?" she asked, looking up at Sirius.

Sirius processed everything silently. It was very well done. He had believed it was real. The way James acted, McGonagall, even Fred who he didn't know very well. He was a fool, he had always been a fool. Every act in his life was chosen impulsively, and today he was defeated by logic.

The most rebellious Marauder was brought to his knees by the heiress of logic. Sirius had to laugh at the irony.

His face as expressionless as ever, he stood up from the chair, and watched as Hermione did the same. He towered over her, his tall frame easily shadowing her.

Her soft feminine hands reached to touch his face, but Sirius backed away. His eyes sparkling mysteriously.

"What I fail to understand Mrs. Granger, is how on earth did you make me fall in love with you in one night?" he asked his eyes warm and inviting as he looked at Hermione.

She smiled serenely at him, her bright eyes lightening more heartily at his words. She stepped nearer to him and he took a step forward as well. He leaned down and he could smell the sweet aroma of gingerbread cookies that lingered in her mouth. His eyes captured hers and he was lost into the liquid warmth of her orbs. Leaning in, he gently pressed his lips against hers.

Countless of woman had kissed him and yet nothing to compare to the senation of her lips against his own. He wrapped his arms around her waist, the passion of his kisses left her breathless. Sirius found himself backing her against the wall, kissing kisses down her neck and cheeks. How could he have been so blind to ignore this? Just as he was about to unbutton her blouse, a loud broke them apart.

"As much as I like porn Sirius, I really don't want to watch you and Hermione get it on in against the kitchen wall. It's very frightening," drawled Ginny, smiling wickedly.

Sirius scowled at her and reluntaly released Hermione, who now was blushing furiously and straighting her hair.

"You're lucky it was me who caught you. Merlin knows the damage that would have afflicted on Harry. Lord knows the boy is overly-sensitive," she laughed, a smug smile on her face as she left the kitchen, no doubt to tell her husband what transpired in his kitchen.

Shaking his head in amusement Sirius looked back at Hermione who still blushing furiously. Rolling his eyes, Sirius wrapped his arms around her once more and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I love you," he breathed into her hair and he felt Hermione squeezing his arms in response.

"Don't leave us again," she whispered looking up at him. Uncertainly was clearly etched in her eyes.

"Never," he whispered back.

Hermione tightened her hold on him and slowly leaned up and kissed him. The love for Sirius shinning in her brown eyes. Sirius couldn't help but smile.

His world was complete. He had his family, Teddy, and his soon-to-be wife. Life was perfect.

Heaven couldn't be more glorious than this.

* * *

__

A/N: WOW! That was a long story wasn't it. I am surprised people survived it. It took me a long time to write and the plot was changed many times. The first version included a very rich Sirius who hated everyone and loved money, but it didn't suit him. Not at all. Sirius doesn't seem like a character who would fawn over money. So I decided to mix it up. Make Sirius guilty and make him the victim as well. Think about it. Sirius survived everything in my fic. The death of James and Lily, Azkaban, The Veil, and the war. But he couldn't take the death of his last remaining best friend, so he kicked everyone out of his life. It seems more plausible than money hungry Sirius. Hermione was hard to write. Mostly because I can't really see her doing this. She never really liked Sirius to begin with, so it's not really natural. But alas, it's a fanfic. Not canon. And please read and review, it would make my Christmas to see reviews.


End file.
